El miedo a perder
by NatssY
Summary: "Lo había visto. Lo había visto en sus ojos, en aquel mismo lugar, cinco días atrás."


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría) y todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y sólo para desahogar la euforia xDDD

**Fandom:** The Good Wife.

**Pairing:** Cary/Kalinda.

**Spoilers:** situado después del 4x16,_ 'runnin' with the devil'_.

**Resumen:** _"Lo había visto. Lo había visto en sus ojos, en aquel mismo lugar, cinco días atrás."_

**Comentarios:** me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas escribir esto porque tengo la sensación de no conocer los personajes lo suficiente para controlarlos, pero después del capítulo me entró un subidón de ideas que hace muchísimo que no tenía y... Tenía que desahogar, aunque fuese con algo cortito.

**Dedicatorias:** éste es para mí, por ser tan idiota como para dejarme llevar por estos dos, y porque el esfuerzo lo merece xD

.

.

.

_**EL MIEDO A PERDER**_

.

.

.

Intentó evitarlo durante el resto de la semana, pero con Cary aquélla era una tarea imposible.

-Ey, ¿te queda mucho? –le preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho al verla pasar por allí.

-No lo sé –contestó, con tono neutro.

-A mí me queda como media hora. ¿Tomamos algo si terminas pronto?

-Cary… -susurró ella, acercándose al despacho para que sólo él la pudiese escuchar y dejando medio cuerpo fuera y medio cuerpo dentro. –Ya hemos hablado de esto.

-¿De tomar algo? No recordaba que hubiésemos quedado para hoy –bromeó. –Vamos… -dijo, ya más serio.

-Te lo he dicho.

-Y yo te he escuchado y he aceptado. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-No puedo dar más –afirmó con rotundidad.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo –seguramente otra broma—, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se calló; silencio que ella tomó como el fin de la conversación.

Cuando ya se había alejado casi 6 metros, la volvió a llamar y la observó fijamente sin decir una palabra hasta que estuvo de nuevo justo enfrente de él.

-Qué –demandó, cansada de tanta tensión.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo –apuntó él con sinceridad absoluta y una sonrisa triste en la cara.

Y luego, sin esperar respuesta, movimiento o alguna reacción por su parte, siguió leyendo los informes que tenía delante.

.

.

.

.

Lo había visto. Lo había visto en sus ojos, en aquel mismo lugar, cinco días atrás.

En el fondo, sabía que no hacía falta que le dijese algo bonito. No cuando te miran así, como él la miraba cuando creía que ella no estaba atenta y, a veces, cuando sabía que lo estaba. No cuando sus ojos brillaban al observar sus labios y su cara se contraía en una expresión de vulnerabilidad que bien podría traducirse como "_y qué quieres que te diga que no te esté diciendo mi rostro_". No cuando con sólo una mirada consigue que te estremezcas y te sientas preciosa, querida y deseada.

Porque lo había visto. Lo había visto en sus ojos, en aquel mismo lugar, cinco días atrás.

La mirada de admiración. La mirada del anhelo. La mirada de amor.

Y, ¿quién puede contenerse a esa mirada cuando, dentro de ti, hay una que está deseando lucir igual?

¿Quién puede contenerse a esa mirada cuando la tienes justo delante?

.

.

.

.

No recordaba haberse sentido así nunca. Seguramente lo había hecho en algún momento de su vida, pero si así había sido, ya no se acordaba.

Con Cary todo se sentía despacio. No despacio en el sentido literal del tiempo, sólo… Despacio.

Las caricias parecían eternas desde el hombro hasta el final de su espalda mientras sus labios besaban cada parte de su clavícula. El vestido parecía caer demasiado lento, la camisa desabotonarse demasiado tranquila, la corbata desenredarse demasiado remolona. Sin embargo, todo estaba yendo a mil por hora. Las caricias, los besos y la ropa. Las ganas el uno del otro; la pasión consumada en movimientos.

Podía verlo de nuevo, ahí en sus ojos, dándole luz a una habitación a oscuras. Podía ver, sin lugar a dudas, a un hombre que estaba enamorado de ella, aunque ella no supiese el por qué. Y decidida a devolverle el sentimiento de la única manera en la que era capaz, se dejó llevar a través de suspiros, roces, y toda esa clase de ejercicios que sólo te permite la intimidad.

.

.

.

.

Estaban acostados uno a cada lado de la cama, experimentando ese momento en el que uno se plantea si debería de haber hecho lo que acaba de hacer. Dos veces.

Sintió sus ojos fijos en ella, y se giró para observarlo.

-No puedo darte nada más –comentó por sexta vez en esa semana, a modo de aviso.

-Yo tampoco. Al menos, no sin un descanso de 10 minutos –se burló él.

Intentó mirarlo con tirria, pero sólo consiguió reírse mientras negaba con la cabeza ante sus absurdeces.

-Necesitas dejar de preocuparte tanto por esto –afirmó Cary, colocándose de lado para poder admirarla mejor.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… Me preocupo por ti. No quiero hacerte daño –susurró, mirándolo fijamente.

-Me subestimas, Kalinda.

-No, no lo hago. Acabarás queriendo más. Siempre se quiere más.

-¿Tú quieres más?

Sin saber muy bien la respuesta, se limitó a levantar los hombros.

-Hace tiempo que acepté que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza aunque me gustaría –declaró él, como si estuviese hablando para sí mismo.

-¿Te gustaría que no estuviese ahí? –preguntó.

-A veces… Hasta que te veo. –sonrió con un deje de melancolía y luego sacudió la cabeza, como para recolocar sus ideas. –Lo que quiero decir, es que quizás es hora de que tú te aclares.

-¿Ves? Ya estás queriendo más –masculló, incapaz de mantenerla la mirada por más tiempo.

-Imposible, todavía no han pasado los 10 minutos.

Era curioso comprobar cómo se parecían en lo de no hablar de sus sentimientos; ella refugiándose en el silencio y él en las bromas y las ironías. Hidrógeno y espaguetis, más similares que nunca.

.

-Me vale esto, ¿sabes? –informó él, varios minutos después. –Me vale lo que estés dispuesta a dar.

-Lo sé. Eso es lo que me asusta.

-Una vez me dijiste que te gustaba sentirte normal. No puedes conseguirlo si no lo intentas.

-No soy normal, Cary.

-Sí lo eres. Lo eres para mí.

Y una vez más ahí estaba, con las palabras justas para reconfortarla.

-¿Y si un día ya no quiero darte más? ¿Y si un día me canso de todo esto?

-Bueno… Pues habrá merecido la pena mientras duró. ¿A qué le tienes miedo? –preguntó al ver que no había reaccionado a sus anteriores palabras. –Kalinda, ¿a qué le tienes miedo? –repitió.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque el teléfono de Cary empezó a sonar. Estuvo hablando un par de minutos, y luego le dijo:

-Tengo que irme. Era Alicia sobre el caso Bishop. Por lo que me ha comentado, seguramente la próxima llamada la recibas tú. ¿Nos vemos luego?

-Supongo… -contestó, mirando al techo.

.

No dejó de mirar al techo cuando él se levantó, ni cuando él comenzó a vestirse, ni cuando le dijo que se iba, ni cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró. Siguió mirando al techo incluso cuando el teléfono sonó y estuvo hablando con Alicia durante un par de minutos.

Estuvo mirando al techo hasta que, 15 minutos después, encontró la respuesta a la pregunta. Una respuesta que temía por lo que implicaba.

Casi la pierde a ella; no podía perderlo a él también.

No con lo que veía en sus ojos.


End file.
